The King's Consort
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: Sequel To Woos and Chased. Although What Yuri wants, Yuri gets. Why there is always an obstacle that prevent him from achieving it? ConYuu.
1. Chapter 1

**The King's Consort**

**Chapter 1**

The air around Blood Pledge Castle was very still as the early morning sun rose over the horizon. It was still too early for most of its occupants to be up and about. But for some, like the soldiers, this was considered a normal hour to be awake.

Usually, a King had the luxury of sleeping in until he chose to get up. But King Yuri, the Twenty-Seventh King of the Great Demon Kingdom, was not a normal king. Those who wished to seek him out could find him at this hour practicing sword-fighting out in the courtyard with his lover, Lord Conrad Weller.

"I don't know why you still insist we practice, Yuri," chuckled Conrad, after losing a scrimmage to a determined Yuri for the third time that morning. They certainly were more evenly matched these days. "You've already mastered your swordsmanship. Why not take the time to get more rest?"

Yuri slid his sword back in its scabbard and turned to look at Conrad.

"You're whining," said Yuri, nonchalantly. "And besides … why must I be in bed on this fine morning when I can spend my time with you? Not to mention," he added with a lascivious look, "admiring your beauty as the morning rays touch your hair."

Conrad could feel himself blush a little bit. But only a little before he let a smile grace his lips to hide his blush. Yuri still could make him blush with his words even now that they were finally together, even if it was just a little.

"Do you always have to be so romantic in the early morning?" asked Conrad, still smiling.

Yuri raised a single eyebrow and grinned lopsidedly. "Why? Do you wish me to stop? As far as I know, you are enjoying this moment as much as I am. Do you want me to change?" he teased as he drew nearer to Conrad and gathered him in his arms.

Conrad smacked Yuri playfully across the shoulder and said, "Of course not. Why should you change? The people love you just the way you are. As do I. And you're right." He blushed again. "I do love the attention a little too much, thanks to you. I just wish you would tone it down a little. Goodness knows my face is all red all day because you keep spoiling me with your endearments."

Yuri laughed lightly at Conrad and then leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips. "I'm afraid that's impossible. I enjoy myself too much watching you blush. That face of yours ought to be illegal. It's really pleasing and distracting all at the same time."

"Yuri, you're at it again," chastised Conrad, unable to suppress his grin.

Yuri grinned back. "Come on," he said as he gathered up all the equipment they used for training. "We best take a bath before breakfast. We reek pretty bad! By the time we're done, I dare say that breakfast will be ready."

Conrad's eyes danced mischievously as he said, "You're the one who takes forever to bathe, Yuri. Not me. I sometimes wonder what you actually do in there. Swimming, perhaps?"

"Not even close. I take time to run a cold bath to cool off my body temperature that seems to rise every time I wake up from a very good dream involving you and me in bed together." He smiled wickedly at Conrad's expression. "Too bad there are no cold showers in Shin Makoku!" he lamented.

"Wolfram was right about you."

"'Bout what?"

"You are a pervert."

Yuri smiled his sultry smile at Conrad as he made his way to his rooms. He stopped halfway down the steps and said to Conrad, "Only when it comes to you."

Yuri stepped through the door and into the dining hall. All occupants stood still and greeted him. Yuri nodded back and took his seat beside his lover, Conrad.

"Good Morning, sweetheart," he said as he kissed Greta on the cheek. She was sitting on his left while Conrad sat down on Yuri's right.

"Good Morning, papa," Greta greeted back.

"Did you have a good night sleep?"

Greta nodded vigorously. "I nearly couldn't sleep at all last night. I was very excited."

"What about?" asked Yuri, as he chewed on his breakfast bread.

"Oh, nothing too much. Annisina promised me that I could borrow some of her latest books the other day. I can't wait to read them. One of them is about a woman's journey to her coming of age and how she was immediately swept away by a handsome lord's great interest in her."

Yuri nearly choked on his drink when he heard that. The rest of the group around the table was eating quietly, pretending they didn't hear or care when in fact they were all ears.

Another thing that had begun to worry Yuri lately was Greta's coming of age. A year from now, she would be sixteen, and it would be the expected time to present her formally to the court and the kingdom. As the daughter of the king, many nobles would most likely be clamouring after her hand. Add in the fact that she was the Zoracean Princess, she was indeed a promising bride. Yuri would have to beat all the potential suitors for her hand in a duel first before he could consent to a match and give his blessing.

"Well, for my sake," said Yuri, a little too loudly, "I hope _you_ don't get swept away too easily. Even though you are almost of age, you are still an adolescent. A lot of things, not necessarily good things, will be tempting and appealing to you."

"You worry too much, papa," said Greta. Her eyes danced mischievously. "And how would you want me to act? Ought I to take a leaf out of Conrad's and Celi's books? Let my men try to woo me by making them suffer chasing me?"

The others had to stifle their laughter while Yuri groaned and Conrad once again blushed. When had Greta become so cheeky? And how had the conversation suddenly come to this?

"We are not talking about me. We are talking about you, young lady. As a lady, your virtue is important. You deserve the best. And I and everyone here want to make sure you get the best. What you do is up to you. But please, sweetheart … don't do anything foolish."

Conrad ate his meal quietly but all the while thinking about why Yuri worried so much when Greta was fully capable of taking care of herself. Not that he didn't care, but he knew Greta had been taught well. He trusted her. But was the fact that Greta was growing up frightening to Yuri?

Greta just smiled and kissed her papa on the cheek. "I will, papa. I won't let you down. I am your daughter, after all."

"Why does that phrase worry me?" Wolfram asked with a frown.

Yuri turned to Wolfram and smiled. "Come now, Wolfram. I wasn't that bad. Besides, you love me just the way I am ... or have you forgotten?"

"Shut up, you wimp. Sometimes I thank Shinou that you are no longer the naïve boy you once were. Running headlong towards trouble without consulting any of us. Couldn't even let us live peacefully!"

Before Yuri could retaliate, Gwendal interrupted. "I suggest you stop fighting now. You both are starting at it again. And Your Majesty, do eat your meal. By now I think it is already cold."

Yuri resumed eating his food and chatted happily with his family. Everyone kept saying to him that he had an extraordinarily handsome family, and that he had all the treasure in the world. Yuri certainly agreed. But somehow Yuri knew it would never be complete without one last thing.

Yuri stared at Conrad out of the corner of his eye.

Yep. Definitely needed to get it done. But he wondered - would he ever get around to doing it?

To Be Continued.

* * *

**AN**

**Not a bad start for a sequel. So click the review button and tell me what you think. Reviews always make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The King's Consort.**

**Chapter two.**

Conrad loves to watch his roses. They bloom quite nicely in his mother's garden. Conrad watched with a smile on his lips. His mother really knows how to take care of her garden well. Why… one of the flower that is name after him is intertwined with one of Yuri's roses.

"You really looked like a man in love Captain. Never have I come across a man who was so in love like you do." teased Yozak.

Conrad half turn and looked at Yozak, who has the melancholy look on his face. But his eyes said other wise and a small smile is tugging on his lips.

"I'm sure there are thousands out there, Yozak. And it is not a crime to be in love after all." Then he asked "Why are you here? I thought you went out scouting?"

Yozak shrugged. "Something else came up. And I rather take up spying then scouting. Scouting can be boring." The he cheekily said "At least with spying, I can try my new dress."

Conrad rolls his eyes heavenwards. Honestly… does he have to mention about his obsession in every communication they had?

"The King can't get his eyes off you, can he?"

Conrad blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Yozak tilt his head to the side and look up towards The King's study.

"I thought by now all the staring will cease a bit but apparently… watching you from afar seem to be popular with the King. His eyes never left you. Even when important people are talking to him right now."

Conrad turned and looked up at the window of Yuri's study. True to Yozak's word, Yuri was watching them from his window. Even from where he stands, he knows that a smile adored on Yuri's face. A sense of peace washed over the King every time he looked at his love ones. He has this feeling that watching him was like a distraction to the amount of paperwork. He hopes not. He really didn't want to have his brother or Gunter come after him.

"What the King does is in his own will and conscious. Let him do whatever he wants." said Conrad.

Yozak was silent. His eyes critically observing his captain. Then with a smug smile on his face, he said. "You are enjoying the attention he gave you. A little too much, if I may say so myself."

"That I do not deny. I shouldn't be saying this but I feel giddy like a school girl every time his attention is focus to me. It makes me feel… alive somehow."

"Giddy like a…? Is that an Earth phrase?"

Conrad cheek went red. Sometimes he forgot whom he was talking too. "Sorry. I got carried away."

Yozak just shrugged. "Well. Come, Captain. I dare say you have your own paperwork waiting for you. We best get you there before anything happens. You have distracted the King long enough."

"Indeed I have" said Conrad as he, get up and walk towards his study. Yozak in tow.

* * *

Yuri can't seem to distract himself away from some certain brunette that stole his heart and was currently enchanting him by sitting so serenely by in the garden. Yuri thank the gods time and time again for giving him this lovely view as well as the beautiful scenery the garden and his kingdom provided.

It is very important that he pay attention to the meeting at hand with his friend, and ruler of Calvacade, King Heatcrife. But he finds it damn hard when a certain brunette began to spend time in the garden. And Yuri often find himself walking towards the window and/or watching out the window.

A chuckle from directly behind him snapped him from his thoughts. "It's hard to do anything else when you are so in love."

Yuri smiled. But he didn't turn around and he answered King Heatrcrife while still watching Conrad talking with Yozak. "I agree. And the person responsible did not make it easy. Day or night, I feel like he is teasing me. He came near… so seductively. Yet when I want to reach for him, he is out of reach. This bantering with him is testing me."

King Heatcrife was amused, and it is shown in his voice. "Oh? Really King Yuri. A man will never be satisfied with what he has until he has them exactly where he wanted."

Yuri turn away from the window and seat at his chair after Conrad and Yozak have went inside the castle. "But Heatcrife, I already has everything I could ever wanted. And I am satisfied with I have now. I have a daughter and the man I love beside me. What more could I ask for?"

"With Lord Weller as your concubine?"

Yuri was about to dip his quill in the ink pot and he froze when he heard what King Heatcrife said. "Concubine?... but Heatcrife…. Where did you hear that? I haven't even taken a concubine?!"

"There are rumors flying around especially here in Shin Makoku that you've taken Lord Weller as your concubine. And that you have gone pass second base. Even Antoine of Francshire heard it and wish to know more about it."

Yuri groaned as he massages his forehead. Goodness, how did they come to this? How come the rumors about Conrad being his concubine didn't reach him? Were the other nobles aware of this or are they not aware of it?

"I'm afraid, there's been an understanding. I am courting him, yes. But I do not take Conrad as my concubine. I want him as my equal. As my consort if you will."

King Heatcrife tilts his head aside and his brows bend in confusion. "You haven't taken him to your bed?"

Yuri blushed. Was he supposed to answer such questions regarding his private matters? "I have make love to him. But like I said, I won't have him as my mistress. Even though the mistresses and concubines are common here, where I was raised, it is a taboo thing. And people looked down or mistresses as they looked down on a prostitutes."

"Are concubines standard's that bad? No wonder you paled when Lord Weller is looked upon such as that. Then what do you intend to have him as? And why haven't you done it already?"

Yuri smiled and he opened his drawers and took out a red velvet box in shape of a heart. "What is that, King Yuri?" asked King Heatcrife as he eyed the box with interest. Yuri opened the box and show King Heatcrife the ring inside.

"It is a custom where I was raised that a man will proposed to the one he loves with a ring," explained Yuri. "Much like how we nobles slap the one on the left cheek as a proposal. But to me, to present him with this ring is far more appropriate. I will still slap him on the left cheek in front of the audience, of course. But I would like to purpose in advance and in private. And to tell you the truth… this method is damn too nerve racking than slapping him on the cheek."

"Why is that?"

"Because there's a possibility he might say no. If I propose in advance and he say no, I don't have to slap him on the cheek in front of the audience. But if I slap him on the cheek first and he says no. That will bring us both shames. And I don't want that to happen. And the time between the proposing and his reply… my god! I'm certain it's going to be the most dreadful moment of my life."

"My lord! Yuri, you're rambling."

Yuri blinked stupidly for being interrupted before he laughs. "That I have," said Yuuri with a big grin on his face. "But what are you expecting from a man in love?"

"Not rambling, I assure you," said King Heatcrife, laughing, "Perhaps acting like a sentimental fool every now and then."

Yuri chuckled. "In your dreams!" then Yuri turned serious. "How far has it gone? This… speculation about Conrad being my concubine?"

"Nearly everyone knows…"

Yuri close his eyes. "Damn!" cursed Yuuri. "If everyone knows, that means Conrad might be aware of it as well."

"You are not pleased at all with this, are you?" asked King Heatcrife.

"Course I am not," said Yuri, with a hard edge in his voice. "I want him as my husband, not a concubine."

"Then purpose to him, and be done with It." said Heatcrife. "If you wait any longer, other things are bound to arise."

"I know…" said Yuri, letting his head fall on his desk with a loud thud. "Believe me, I know."

* * *

Hi everyone!

Well, here's the second chapter. I hope its okay as a sequel. I have plans for this sequel… and it will get there eventually. I'm not gonna rush doing this fics. I'm taking it slow. But it is **not** being abandoned whatsoever.

Trouble is brewing now… Yuri, HURRY UP AND PURPOSE ALREADY!!!

oh... and before I forgot, this particular chapter is unbetaed.

Read n Review.

Elvina P.


End file.
